Baby products are in great demand because the birth rate has been increasing at a very high rate. Products targeting well-being of babies can be very profitable. Parents are constantly looking for new products to provide a more comfortable and healthy environment for babies.
It's well known that babies sleep best in environments that are free of sudden or startling noises. Therefore, if parents want their babies to sleep well, a decent environment is needed, as long as any necessary noise is low & steady. Even a short moment of sharp noise can wake up babies. Such would cause disruptions not only to babies but also parents. Surprisingly to many, babies are used to some noise. Since babies are used to the sounds of their mother's womb, many newborns refuse to sleep in perfect silence because it is too strange. Many parents would like to sleep well naturally. Currently, one common way for these parents to maintain a quite environment is to close all the doors and windows of their residence. The problem is that air circulation would be limited and could be harmful to the babies in a different way. As a result, an invention that can minimize random noise coming from outside the street, such as road noise, or disruptions from the neighbors, is desired.